worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Cobra Nightraven
BACKGROUND While the success of the Rattler was without question, Cobra was looking for an advantage. That advantage came in the form of stealth technologies and the development of the Nightraven. Taking a page out of the venerable SR-71 Blackbird, Cobra engineers reworked the design to make it capable of much more that JUST high speed reconnaissance. It was purpose built to be used in an interceptor and attack role as necessary as well. While not as numerous as the Rattler in deployment and use, the Nightraven is viewed as a major threat by the nations of the world. In addition to it's combat capabilities, the Nightraven is capable of carrying a Subsonic Reconnaissance Aircraft (See separate entry). While it does lower the fighting ability of the Nightraven it can lend further and more detailed reconnaissance when needed. Model Type -''' Cobra Nightraven 'Class -' Stealth Fighter/Interceptor 'Crew -' 2 '''SDC By Location Fuselage - 770 Cockpit - 320 Canards (2) - 100 ea Engines (2) - 475 ea Wings (2) - 410 ea Tail - 450 Twin 30mm gun - 300 Landing gear (3) - 150 ea AR - 12 (Vehicle AR) Armour - Stops all standard rounds upto and including the equivalent of standard 7.62mm. Note - For use in an MDC setting like Rifts or Robotech as a High Tech Plane divide all SDC values by 3 for MDC values. Speed Flying - Mach 3.32 with a short sprint ability of Mach 3.5 Range - 5000km combat radius with 1.5 hours over target Statistics Height - 5.9m Length - 33.1m Width - 17.2m Weight - 80 tons fully loaded Cargo - minimal survival gear Power System - 2 x jet engines of unknown manufacture Cost - unknown Weapon Weapon Type - Twin 30mm auto-cannon Primary Purpose - anti-armour Range - 2000m Damage - 1d6x100sdc per 20 round burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 900 rounds Bonuses - 0 Weapon Type - Weapon bay Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft or Anti vehicle Range - varies Damage - varies Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 8 missiles total of the following types: HE Air to Air, Heavy HE Air to Air, A/P Air to Ground, HE Air to Ground, Heavy HE Air to Ground, HE Bombs, Heavy HE Bombs Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Hardpoints x 2 Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft Range - 25km Damage - 4d6x100 Rate Of Fire - 1, can be fired in conjunction with the other hardpoint Payload - 1 Twin HE Air to Air Missile Bonuses - +1 strike Note - For use in MDC settings like Rifts and Robotech divide all weapon SD by 10 for MD. Combat Bonuses/penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite (Obviously physical attack bonuses do not apply) with these additional Bonuses: +2 strike ranged +1 dodge +15% to piloting rolls (fly by wire) Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew or crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, altimiter, distance traveled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Smoke and Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 12 charges of smoke, each create 60ft area of smoke behind the craft. Chaff and flare (12 charges each) give the craft a 75% chance of confusing radar guided (chaff) and heat seeking (flares) causing them to lose lock and miss their target. Fly by Wire Control systems - If the craft takes more than 50% damage the systems may fail (30% chance with fly by wire). Loss of the control system gives a penalty to the pilot of -30% to all piloting rolls to maintain control of the aircraft. While functioning the systems give a bonus to all piloting rolls. See above. Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 200 miles (320km) Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 200 miles. (320km) Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 200 miles (320km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 500 miles (800km) that can be boosted if proper signal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km) for emergency back-up. Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Stealth Capability - Opposition is at a -20% penalty to detect this aircraft. If the aircraft takes more than 30% damage however the penalty is eliminated. References Used Background Written be me Marvel GI Joe Order of Battle Image GI Joe Battle Files Wikipedia entry on the SR-71 Blackbird